


Happy Land

by Mewtt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewtt/pseuds/Mewtt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU- Over the summer holidays Eren gets his first job at the local amusement park, Happy Land.  Thinking he'll be serving drinks or cleaning up rubbish suddenly he's being forced in to the costume of Happy Lands famous mascot, Mr. Bun. Who is the person in the Miss' Bun mascot suit though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Land

Today was Eren's first day of summer holidays and his first day at his new job. The alarm went off at seven o'clock and a fumbling hand reached out from beneath the blankets to slap about irritably on the bed side table before finally finding it's target. Eren emerged with a mighty yawn and a stretch, smacking his lips as he scratched at his back, pulling up his underwear tiredly.

"Eren- good morning! I'll make the coffee." Handy room mate Armin called out from the kitchen, morning people feh... Eren didn't understand them but in this instance it was quite useful at least. He was going to get a coffee made for him. "Mrrrrrrrrrrnin'-" Eren called back almost unintelligible, another big yawn rising and making his green eyes tear up a little.With his brown hair a mess ontop of his head the young man in his first year of University stumbled about the room, making for the bathroom to hop in the shower and do some impressive multi tasking. Shoving his toothbrush in his mouth with one hand, lathering the shampoo in his hair with the other and somewhere inbetween he shaved along his jaw, not that he had anything other then fine baby hairs but he wanted to look his best.

Freshly showered, hair neatly brushed and now hopping in to a pair of grey slacks and a white business shirt, Eren at last emerged kinda sorta awake to go and flop against Armin and make a groaning noise until the blond sighed and handed him his coffee. "You're going to have to get in the habit of waking up early you know." His childhood friend pointed out with a smile, not looking up from the paper he was skimming through- Eren sipped his strong black coffee and continued to address Armin with nothing but noises and grunts and would keep on doing so until he'd at least finished half his morning pick me up. Armin knew better then to use words at him so early.

When words weren't so taxing and he had some toast to nibble, Eren slumped to sit at the small table near the window, following Armin as the young man went to sit. "What are you going to do today?" He asked his fellow student, Armin looked over the edge of his paper with a bit of a smug smile. "I'm going to enjoy the holidays of course, relax, maybe do some reading. Maybe go to the shops. You better not leave too late. Mikasa is going to be waiting for you at the station." Of course, Mikasa whom had gotten him his first part time job was also happy to play chaperone. She'd make sure they got to work on time no doubt- he wouldn't be able to get out of it now.

"Right, better go. Wish me luck!" Eren grinned and stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth, grabbing his satchel on the way out as Armin waved though the blond did peek down the hall when he heard Eren shriek before he even got in to the hall. "Hmm?" Armin wondered what had happened but he could see a flash of red and knew instantly that everything was just fine. He sipped his coffee and went back to his paper.

"M-Mikasa! What are you doing here- we're meant to meet at the station." Eren sighed, flustered and soon scratching at the side of his face because he'd gone and squealed like a girl but Mikasa had scared the shit out of him with her popping up out of nowhere bullshit. She'd just been standing on the other side of the door...waiting. Creeping. The young woman with her red scarf greeted Eren with a small wave of her hand, looking fresh faced and rather cheerful. "Morning." How happy she was to have Eren working at the same place of her, the manager may not have decided exactly where to put the new worker but she hoped Eren would be working security with her.

"Let's go~" Eren's hand was taken and Mikasa pulled, the flustered brunet argued for one very short moment before he just exhaled and hung his head. Letting himself be pulled along like always, some things really never changed, how many years had Mikasa been holding his hand for now?

Once on the train, Eren noticed the crowd around them that were heading in the same direction as them. Little kids wearing their rabbit ears, parents with bags full of packed lunches and sensible shoes because they would be doing alot of walking today. He looked over to the girl who remained at his same height even now, Mikasa sitting primly with her hands on her knees. "Hey Mikasa, thanks again for helping me get this job." He wasn't sure if he'd properly thanked her, Mikasa playing a bit shyly with her shoulder length hair, rubbing it between her fingers and nodding. "It's fine, Eren, there was a position open after all. Let's work hard together." The woman replied with a nod and that pretty slight smile of hers before she raised a clenched hand- the pair of old friends fist bumping on it.

Three chimes sounded as the train neared it's destination- the end of their journey. "Next stop, Happy Land Station." The announcer called as the train slowed, the doors opened and the crowds flowed out on to the pastel yellow path. The infamous rainbow archway greeted them, big blue clouds and the words 'HAPPY LAND' alongside the famous mascot Mr. Bun welcomed them in to the theme park.

It was a nice day to, summer had only just started so the weather was mild and the skies were clear. Mikasa led the way passed the crowds all gathering at the ticket booths to the staff entrance, a small blond woman was standing there at attentionn, Mikasa waving as she approach. "Annie." She cooed, the fellow security guard in her purple uniform nodded and that was kind of it... seemed like she was the strong silent type like Mikasa. Eren did peek over his shoulder a moment as they passed through the door, sticking close to Mikasa's back. It was so odd to see a theme park completely empty, paths all clean, rides not moving. This was such a cute place to with it's famous animal mascots who entertained and performed all day long. Eren remembered coming here all the time when he was little though he hadn't been back in a long while, not even after Mikasa got her job as a security guard at the park last year.

"The park isn't open yet, nine o'clock to seven are the opening hours. Unless there's a parade then the park is open later." The raven haired girl explained, scanning her I.D card she kept on a lanyard to get them in to the staff building.

"Oi Marco! Stop screwing around, you're going to make me fall over!" A gruff voice fussed and grumbled, Mikasa and Eren walked in to see several staff getting ready for the first performance of the day. The famous Happy Land stage show that played once a day at the park. Performed of course by men and women wearing the costumes of the many famous characters who lived in Happy Land- the most famous of course was Mr. Bun but oh, Eren remembered them pretty well.

"Hey, that's Mayor Stable!" He grinned, pointing at the horse costume two men were attempting to wrangle themselves in to, a horse with a top hat, monocle and a vest of course. Some tall and lanky guy and a man with a smattering of freckles along his nose and cheeks who was chuckling cheekily. 

"Huh? Mikasa whose this?" Jean huffed when he noticed the new guy, holding his mascot head in his hands as Marco fooled around in the back of the suit. The guy narrowed his brown eyes Eren's way in a death glare and Eren well, he just stared blankly back. It was hard to be intimidated by a dude wearing a horse. "Haha sorry Jean. Eh? Don't you remember, Mikasa said she was bringing a new employee today." Marco piped up cheerfully, snickering a little, he looked like he was trying to hold something in. "Guess I just can't help..."

"Dude don't say it-" Jean's jaw dropped, no Marco... don't do it...

"-....Horsing around." Marco smiled and shrugged and Jean looked like he wanted to earth to just open him up and swallow him. "How can you keep coming up with these thiiiiiings!" The long suffering Jean groaned.

Along came a little mouse girl, popping off her head revealed a small blond girl, hair neatly clipped and tied back. "Ah- Miss Clover!" Eren shouted, pointing at the girl in her mouse costume with it's charming little apron and plaits. Krista smiled and laughed. "You must be Eren, it's so nice to meet you." A furry paw was extended for a shake, Eren gladly returning the gesture.

"Eren... you must have been so excited to start working with me, you studied all the characters didn't you?" Mikasa spoke up, her face looked kind of red and she was fidgeting- Eren's jaw dropped and coincidentally so did Jean's.

"N-no- you know I came here alot when I was a kid! I just remember them all-" He corrected and before Jean could holler at him to stop his flirting in the work place the door was opening again, everyone looked to attention, Mikasa nudging Eren's side a little because here was the Manager.

"Good morning everyone, I trust you're all well." Erwin greeted his staff with a smile, mice, turtles, pigs and birds all pulled off their costume heads and came to stand around the man in a circle. "Morning Erwin." The staff all greeted in unison, they even saluted and Eren lamely tried to follow suit- looked like this guy ran his park with military precision... he seemed nice though?

"Ah, I see our new employee has arrived." The tall blond held his hand out to Eren, gesturing for him to come stand by his side and the young man did, standing kind of stiffly next to the older man. "Everyone this is Eren, he'll be working with us from today."

"Hiiii Eren." The staff called and Eren wiggled his fingers a little in a wave. Why was Erwin's hand on his shoulder though? The guy seemed to be looking at him pretty intently to, leaning down over him... "Er..." Before he could even ask his first question there was someone squealing in his other ear. "PERFECT!"

"Ah!" Eren squarked- spinning around to see a woman looming over him, tape measure pulled taut at hand and a bandolier of rainbow coloured threads strapped across her chest. Her glasses were fogged up as she pressed close, curved nose almost pressed against Eren's. "Perfect! He's perfect Erwin- that height, the width of the shoulders!" Hanji cried, almost shouting. It was almost too amazing of a coincidence, such luck, the woman grabbing Eren by the arm, turning him this way and that, measuring his limbs, wrapping the tape around his neck and thigh, even when Eren tried to wiggle her off she clung to his leg and looked to Erwin.

"Just perfect!" Hanji insisted and Eren's panicked green eyes looked to Erwin to... p-perfect for what? This lady seemed crazy (or just really excited) but the Manager was cool as a cucumber, one arm folded behind his back as he smiled handsomely down at Eren.

"It seems you're fit for the position then." Erwin cooed enigmaticaly, his eyes seemed to darken and soon the man was slapping his hand down on Eren's shoulder and the boy flinched. Why did it feel like the man was trying to keep him from escaping or something...

"Perfect for the role of Mr. Bun!" The Manager gestured across the room, the staff all stepped back and there, hanging up on the rack in the corner was the suit of the famous Mr. Bun. A blue rabbit with a top hat, long coat tails, charmingly curled whiskers and an always smiling face. Eren still wasn't sure he was getting it... he pointed at himself. "M-me? Mr. Bun?" Was he hearing that right? He thought he'd be working at a food kiosk or like... cleaning up the park or something.

"Our previous Mr. Bun left us on rather short notice, the costume is made to quite exact measurements you see. There had to be a Mr. Bun for the stage show. We're putting all our faith in you Eren, we can't dissappoint the children." Erwin explained and Mikasa raised a hand to volunteer herself, flaring her nostrils a little with her eagerness. "I'll help Eren in to it Sir." Eren in a rabbit costume... yes. She wanted this. Hanji nodded as well and Eren looked across at the mascot suit- only a little terrified.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this sure as hell wasn't what he expected on his first day, where was the orientation? Where was his training? No, Eren had been stuffed in to a costume that fit pretty damn well he had to concede, the boy holding the mascot head carefully as he waddled out of the changing room after Mikasa had enthusiastically stripped him to his underwear and zipped him in to the Mr. Bun suit.

"I don't know if I can do this Mikasa- isn't there like a script... I won't know what to do- what if I make a mistake??" The flustered brunet worried, Mikasa busy pulling on the big fluffy bunny tail on the back of Eren's costume. Mmm... fluffy.

"You'll be fine Eren- here, put on these. With headphones and a speaker we'll be able to relay your words to you and what you need to do during the show. We've changed the script for today so you don't have alot of lines at all." Hanji told as she popped on a headset for the boy, slapping her hands on to his shoulders. "I know it's alot to learn but try to just make it through this first day, then you can start training properly for the role. We're all counting on you." The woman grinned, clasping his hand, looking in to his eyes and really... how was Eren supposed to argue with this situation?

The other employee's were all ready, Mikasa led Eren to the back of the stage where the curtains were down but oh he could hear the crowds clamouring in the stands. All the little children and their parents- he had been rubbish in theatre studies at highschool, he'd forgotten his one line in Romeo and Julian and... and he was an engineering student. They were asking too much.

"Eren." 

He looked, stopping his frightened gawking at the stage and turned to Mikasa who took his mascot head for him and placed it on his head. "Just breathe. You'll be fine." Those words, spoken with the quiet confidence of the girl had him shaking a little less- he could hear Hanji's voice in his ear and he nodded.

The curtain began to raise, the announcer called out- declaring the arrival of Mr. Bun and Eren stared through those two dark round eye holes. He just had to walk out on to the stag and wave right? The boy took one clumsy step then another and that was when he tripped over the extra large plush shoes he was wearing just as he came on stage to the gasps of the crowd. Oh shit- he was going down. He was going to break the costume- he was going to get fired on his first day but wait, why hadn't he hit the ground yet?

Eren had squeezed his eyes tightly shut but he felt a sudden vice like grip around his arm, his eyes opened and head turned as best he could, seeing a flash of pink and yellow. The worried children were soon clapping and cheering. 

"M-Miss Bun?" Eren squeaked, that pink colour, that puffy pink dress, those yellow bloomers and that bow clipped infront of her ears- he recognised it all. T hat was the character Miss Bun and somehow with lightning quick reflexes she'd come out of nowhere and snagged him by the wrist, stopping him inches away from hitting the floor. The girl inside that suit was pretty strong, she tugged back on his arm and pulled him stumblingly back to his feet, arm around his waist. 

"Wave, Eren wave now-" Hanji's voice spoke through is ear piece and he stopped staring down at Miss Bun, looking to the crowd and waving as the music began to play and all the other animals happily pranced out on to stage- the show was beginning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god, it's done, I thought I was going to die-" A not even slightly melodramatic Eren sighed heavilly as he sat in the change room after the show was over, sweat pouring from him. These suits were cute and all but they were heavy, hot and the fan could only help so much. Mikasa and Hanji where there with him, the former helping him take off his mascot head and drink a bottle of water and the latter was just happy everything had gone off without a hitch.

"We can run through the proper show later today Eren, you did great. Infact I can't wait to see how the performance's will go from now on! I'm going to go do some more costume designs!" Hanji was a bundle of excitement, the bespectacled woman soon bouncing off somewhere else, leaving Mikasa and Eren but not for long. The girl had stayed to help out Eren but she had her own work to handle.

"I have to go Eren, the other mascot staff will be helping you today. Work hard." The girl told, even as she raised up her phone from her pocket to snap a quick keep sake of Eren in his suit, looking a little irritated with her but that was okay... it was still cute. 

"Right, right... I'll do my best. See you later." He waved and the woman left to go put on her security guard uniform and get to work. Eren supposed he'd be allowed to take a break after the show, catch his breath and cool down and he just sunk in to the chair he was in and closed his eyes.

There was a quiet click, the door opened and in walked Miss Bun, the girl striding across to the table of water bottles and Eren hopped up. "Ah- Miss B-Bun!" He didn't know the girl inside of the suits name yet but that got her attention, the small girl stopped and turned about to look at him from inside her suit. "T-thank you, for catching me back there. It was my first time and um, you probably know that but what I mean it- I'll try not to cause you any problems in the future. It's nice to be working with you, my name's Eren." Eren offered out his hand- the girl silently stared at it before she pulled off her own pink bunny head.

Loose strands of black hair that had fallen from their ponytail were shaken from a handsome sweat slicked face, pale blue eyes looked up to Eren as the rather masculine looking Miss Bun took him by the hand and shook. "Levi...same." The deep voice of the man answered and Eren was simply frozen on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> //If anyone has any requests/nice things to say feel free to message me here or on tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: http://mewtt.tumblr.com/ //


End file.
